


Fusions

by Mystik



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one night, new bonds are made. New fusions are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusions

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Trish. This is my first story in english ever, way back when, so bear with me and enjoy the porn. ;)

"Oh Hunter..."

Two bodies were entangled in the king-sized bed. It was two young males. Two young ninjas. One hand reached down to the firm buttocks and squeezed hard, in a sexy plea.

"Fuck Dustin…"

The blond devoured the lips of the ninja below him, swallowing all his moans.

They were lovers for almost two months now. Hunter didn't even know how he began to feel this way about the brunette. He just knew that he catch himself staring and admiring the yellow ranger. Sometimes his desires grew in intensity, making the thunder ninja want to grab the other and fuck him senseless.

It was them, in a very hard battle against Lothor, that Hunter discovered that the lust were mutual. Just one night wasn't enough for them; they disappeared for the entire weekend.

The others didn't see that shocked with that. The blond realized that they knew way before him.

"God Hunter…" moaned the brunette as soon as his lips were released from the intense kiss.

Dustin always knew that Hunter would be the perfect lover. The reality was too good to be true. His hands were entangled on the blond locks, his breath coming in short gasps. He whispered in the sensitive ear of the crimson ranger:

"Hunter…take me…now…"

"Spread your legs for me baby…" answered the older ranger, a shiver running through his body, straight to his groin.

 

Dustin saw the blond get up and get on his knees, watching him avidly. Them, the yellow ranger spread his legs slowly, exposing himself like a prey for his beautiful Hunter.

The crimson ranger groaned at the view. His lover knew how he liked. A pale hand touched the powerful thighs, dangerously close to the puckered entrance.

"Ahn…don't…tease me…"

"Am I teasing you?" smirked Hunter, rubbing one finger there, but still not entering. "Your entrance is pulsing. I wonder why?"

Dustin cried out, arching his back off the bed.

"It's hungry…" answered the brunette, knowing how to tease back his lover.

"Hungry for what? Answer me Dustin." said Hunter in a husky voice.

"It's hungry…of you love…" answered the brunette. "Hungry of your cock inside me…fucking me senseless…"

Hunter moaned at the words. He loved when the other talked to him like that. One finger entered the tight entrance, stretching and torturing the younger ranger.

"Yessss…ahn Hunter…" hissed Dustin, spreading his legs even more.

"You are so hot like this." whispered the blond, adding a second finger.

The brunette groaned, throwing his head on the pillow, the pleasure sending little spasms through his body.

"Do it Hunter…do it now!"

* * *

Cameron sighed, closing his eyes. Finally he had finished the last update of the Zords. He was in the last three hours working on this, in an attempt to stop thinking on him. On them.

 

The samurai had a crush. Not a silly crush, but a deep, lustful one for the yellow ranger since they met. The green ranger decided to have his way with Dustin. But them…Hunter came in.

At first he hated the blond like no one else in the world. Because he knew deep inside that he had lost his chances with the brunette. It was no surprise for him when the two assumed their relationship. He was kind of…conformed.

But lately, he couldn't stop thinking about the two. How they would be together, kissing, making out, even…

' _Here we go again…_ ', cursed Cam, seeing where his thoughts were leading him. But he couldn't help it. The two looked so hot together!

Suddenly, a ray passed trough his body, making him gasp and grab the chair where he was sitting. All his body was tingling with pleasure.

"What the fuck was that?" murmured Cam almost moaning at the sensations.

The other ranges didn't know about it, but he was a sensitive. He could sense the people's feelings around him.

The young samurai stand up and turned off the computer. He already knew where this had come from. And throwing all the caution to the wind he decided to confirm with his own eyes.

* * *

"Oh God…" moaned Dustin, being filled inch by inch.

"You feel so good…" whispered Hunter.

The blond stopped his movements, fully inside the other. They began to kiss each other in a kind if a ritual to make them lose control.

Cam opened the door and entered the room quietly. The couple didn't notice him and the samurai hide in the shadows of the place, just watching them. Another spark of pleasure passed trough his body.

The samurai closed his eyes, hearing the sexy sounds the brunette made as another wave of pleasure invaded his body, making him full hard.

"I never thought you were a voyeur Cam." whispered Hunter suddenly.

 

Dustin smirked. Cameron blushed furiously on his hidden spot.

"Come out, come out samurai…wherever you are…" said the brunette, moaning quietly when the blond slide out of him and get up from the bed.

Cameron shivered at the moans. He appeared on the low light, looking to the floor. The thunder ninja stopped in front of the green ranger, and made him look at his eyes.

"Dou you liked? I mean, what you saw…" whispered in a husky voice.

Cameron trembled, feeling the lustful waves coming from the crimson ranger.

"I think he liked baby…a lot." said Dustin approaching the two, the moonlight making his body glow erotically.

The samurai couldn't help. He spoke shyly.

"I could sense…"

"Sense what?" this time Hunter said in a curious tone.

"I…can sense people's feelings. And I could sense waves of…" he trailed off, not looking at them.

"Lust? Sex? Passion?" enumerated the brunette in a childish way.

"Desire…love…coming from Dustin." completed the samurai in an angst tone.

"It's true?" grinned the brunette.

"Y-es…" gasped Cam, feeling stronger waves entering his body.

"I think you are affecting our samurai, love." stated Hunter, supporting the trembling ranger.

"Please…I…" hissed Cam, feeling the lust shutting down his reason.

"You should sit." said the blond suddenly, guiding him.

 

The green ranger let himself fall on a chair close to the bed. He closed his eyes, sighing. When he opened, his azure eyes take the erotic view in front of him.

Dustin and Hunter were kissing. Not just that, they were rubbing their naked bodies while kissing passionately. The thunder ninja finished the kiss and whispered something to the brunette. The yellow ranger chuckled sensually, agreeing with his lover.

"Cam…we should help you…" murmured Dustin approaching again. He sat on the other's lap, looking at him in the eye.

"Wha-what?"

"Relax…and enjoy." said the brunette pressing his lips fully on Cam's, passing his tongue on the full lips of the samurai.

Cam moaned at the assault, and Dustin used this to deep the kiss, exploring the sweet mouth below him. He couldn't think anymore. Dustin, his longtime crush, was on his lap,  _naked_ , kissing him! The samurai stared at the face above him, his azure eyes glowing like a pair of jewels, seconds before he grabbed the brown locks and returned the kiss with full desire.

The blond was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking himself slowly, drinking at the sight. He could see silver sparks around the two, like their ranger powers were mixing. They broke the kiss slowly, Dustin moaning at the rough friction on his naked body.

"He is…a very good kisser love."

"Is he?" whispered Hunter standing up and approaching. He caressed the black hair, very closer to them. "Maybe he is very good at other things as well, don't you think?"

"What are you gonna do with me?" asked Cam now looking to the blond.

His body shuddered now and them, from the strong waves of pure lust coming from the two rangers, and Dustin curious hand caressing his body.

"Us? Nothing…you don't want to." answered the brunette on his lap, now very interested on the green ranger's neck.

"We just here to serve you…samurai." chuckled the crimson ranger.

Cam closed his eyes and felt hands unbuttoning his shirt, while other pair was opening the fly of his jeans. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Maybe just this time…he should let go and feel. This time, Hunter kissed him and Cam didn't pull back. His kiss was different from Dustin's: aggressive, possessive and demanding. The samurai gave a muffled groan as he felt the brunette's hands massaging his arousal, trapped on his boxers. Soon, his clothes were landing on the floor. There was a moment where the lovers just took a look on the other teen.

"I told you Hunter…that he was gorgeous."

Cam sighed happily without even noticing. The blond caressed the warm skin while whispering for his two lovers. That idea suited him just fine.

"You two are gorgeous and breathtaking together."

Dustin laughed and whispered to the samurai.

"He is the voyeur here, I guess. Care to give him a little show?"

Cam grinned at the yellow ranger.

"Let's bring down the house."

The brunette laughed again and kissed him, rocking against him, both erections rubbing together.

"You both want to tease me?"

"How do you know baby?" moaned the yellow ranger. The samurai was ravishing his neck while squeezing his buttocks.

"I can tell…" answered the thunder ninja now tasting the skin of the green ranger.

"So why don't you do something about? Like…" he grabbed the other's cock and squeezed gently. "Fuck us both?"

Hunter groaned lightly and made the two getting up from the chair, leading them to the king-sized bed. The three fell entangled, each other trying to ravish as much as skin they could reach.

 

Cam saw himself on top of Dustin, who smiled in a sensual way, while Hunter was behind him, his erection rubbing against his buttock. He moaned at the thought of what the crimson ranger could do with that.

"Do it Cam…fuck me." moaned the yellow ranger while touching his hard cock, teasing the two above him.

"He likes rough." whispered Hunter on his ear, them licking and biting the delicate lobe.

The samurai grinned. He started rubbing his finger on the entrance of the brunette, while whispering.

"You too Hunter…do it."

Both lovers groaned at the words of the teen. Such a delicious request! The blond started to rub his finger on the cleft of Cam's ass, teasing him.

"Yesss…ahn…" moaned Cam, entering one finger on the tightness that was Dustin. Just the thought of being there soon was enough to make him come.

The three teased each other at the maximum. But soon, they wanted more. It was Dustin who broke their control.

"Fuck him Hunter…while he fucks me. Do it. Do it hard."

Both of rangers positioned themselves. Cam started to enter slowly on Dustin, moaning e kissing him all the way. The blond was entering him as well, and this was doubling his pleasure immensely. When his was all the way in, he started to slowly fuck him, guiding the crimson ranger movements as well. Soon, they were almost screaming while fucking one another. Hunter quick breaths were hitting his sensitive neck, while fucking him furiously. He was doing the same with Dustin, who was just begin for more, spreading his legs as far as possible.

"Oh God…you feel so good Cam…yes…harder! Ahn…fuck him faster Hunter…" the brunette was leading them, shattering their control into pieces.

Both rangers grabbed Dustin's hard cock and started pumping it in time with the mutual trusts. The groans increased in volume, the bed bumping against the wall. Cameron could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He moaned louder while biting Dustin's neck, leaving a red mark there.

"Oh…God, I'm…"

"Come for us." whispered the blond, his body as well trembling. "Let Dustin feel your seed."

That sent him over the edge. With a guttural groan, Cam came like never in his life, pulsing inside the brunette. He felt Dustin moan deeply and come as well, coating their abdomens. Hunter was the last, groaning sensually while coming inside Cam and grabbing his hips, almost bruising him. But the samurai couldn't care less. The thunder ninja carefully slide out of him, and laid down next to them on the bed. Cam let himself be guided between the two lovers, his body all spent.

"You felt so good in me Cam…" whispered Dustin, nuzzling his neck, like a kitten.

"We have a proposition to you samurai." said the blond, embracing him from behind, molding their bodies together.

"What…is it?" asked Cam, all his reason coming back. He felt a nod on his throat all of a sudden.

"Would you like to do it…again?" said Hunter.

"More than one time. We like you and want you here, with us…as long as you want." completed the yellow ranger now looking at him shyly.

Cam smiled, his azure eyes shining with the after glow and with happiness.

"Of course. Can I stay…forever?"

"Sure." was the answer of the two lovers, embracing him with their bodies.

The green ranger sighed again, snuggling on them. They made such a bond tonight. Such a fusion. For now, he just forgot about Lothor and the rest of the world. He would enjoy his new-founded lovers. With all his being.

 

 

THE END


End file.
